Valen Wasn't Born Mimbari
by Kmikaze KAtie AAPPG 42
Summary: A parody of an old Army Jody that my Father taught me. He himself learned it from the 82nd airborn while he was there. It's called 'Jesus was an Airborn Ranger'. I don't suppose anyone acutally knows it as it's fairly obscure, but cheers anyway.


A/N: Camo- Camouflage; Commo- Communications

The Return of the A/N: I don't mean to bash many people or leave anyone out, I hope to amend any of this soon, so just chillax if you get offened by my calling Michael a deserter. 

The Revenge of the A/N: If you use anything from this, please E-mail me forst to let me know. It's fun to brag to my friends and I can't brag if I don't know. 

The A/N that wouldn't die: This is a rip off an Army Jody, "Jesus was an Air Born Ranger'. I doubt many people know it, so if you want the lyrics E-mail me at AAPPG@itookmyprozac.com. I may not have the complete lyrics, but I have a lot of them. I have five pages of these things. My dad taught me this from his days in the 82nd Air Born.  

Without Further ado… 

Share and Enjoy

Valen Wasn't Born Mimbari

Valen wasn't Born Mimbari,

Neither were you!

Oh, Valen,

Valen wasn't Born Mimbari,

Neither were you!

Oh, Valen,

Valen wasn't Born Mimbari,

Neither were you!

Look away

Beyond

The Blue space station

Delenn did a transformation,

You'll do one, too!

Oh Valen!

Delenn did a transformation,

You'll do one, too!

Oh Valen!

Delenn did a transformation,

You'll do one, too!

Look away

Beyond

The Blue space station

Delenn was a Ranger trainer

You'll be one, too!

Oh, Valen!

Delenn was a Ranger trainer

You'll be one, too!

Oh, Valen!

Delenn was a Ranger trainer

You'll be one, too!

Look away

Beyond

The Blue space station

Sheridan led a resistance,

You'll lead one, too!

Oh, Valen!

Sheridan led a resistance,

You'll lead one, too!

Oh, Valen!

Sheridan led a resistance,

You'll lead one, too!

Look away

Beyond

The Blue space station

Delenn did a species crossing,

You'll do one, too!

Oh, Valen!

Delenn did a species crossing,

You'll do one, too!

Oh, Valen!

Delenn did a species crossing,

You'll do one, too!

Look away

Beyond

The Blue space station

Clark lost several star fleets,

You'll lose some, too!

Oh, Valen!

Clark lost several star fleets,

You'll lose some, too!

Oh, Valen!

Clark lost several star fleets!

You'll lose some, too!

Look away

Beyond

The Blue space station

Kosh had a big encounter suit,

You'll have one, too!

Oh, Valen!

Kosh had a big encounter suit

You'll have one, too!

Oh, Lodry!

Kosh had a big encounter suit, 

You'll have one, too!

Look away

Beyond

The Blue space station

Johnny was a P.O.W,

You'll be one, too!

Oh, Valen!

Johnny was a P.O.W,

You'll be one, too!

Oh, Valen!

Johnny was a P.O.W,

You'll be one, too!

Look away

Beyond

The Blue space station

Steven was a Medlab doctor,

You'll be one, too!

Oh, Valen!

Steven was a Medlab doctor,

You'll be one, too!

Oh, Valen!

Steven was a Medlab doctor,

You'll be one, too!

Look away

Beyond

The Blue space station

Michael was a Demo Expert,

You'll be one, too!

Oh, Valen!

Michael was a Demo Expert,

You'll be one, too!

Oh, Valen!

Michael was a Demo Expert,

You'll be one, too!

Look away

Beyond

The Blue space station

Marcus was a Small arms expert,

You'll be one, too!

Oh Valen!

Marcus was a Small arms expert,

You'll be one, too!

Oh Valen!

Marcus was a Small arms expert,

You'll be one, too!

Look away

Beyond

The Blue space station

Delenn was a Cammo Expert,

You'll be one, too!

Oh, Valen

Delenn was a Cammo Expert,

You'll be one, too!

Oh, Valen

Delenn was a Cammo Expert,

You'll be one, too!

Look away

Beyond

The Blue space station

Susan was a commo Expert

You'll be one, too!

Oh Valen!

Susan was a commo Expert

You'll be one, too!

Oh Valen!

Susan was a commo Expert

You'll be one, too!

Look away

Beyond

The Blue space station

Lyta was a Psi-corps dodger,

Don't be one, too!

Oh, Valen!

Lyta was a Psi-corps dodger,

Don't be one, too!

Oh, Valen!

Lyta was a Psi-corps dodger,

Don't be one, too!

Look away

Beyond

The Blue space station

Psi-corps was a baby killer,

You'll be one, too!

Oh, Valen!

Psi-corps was a baby killer,

You'll be one, too!

Oh, Valen!

Psi-corps was a baby killer,

You'll be one, too!

Look away

Beyond

The Blue space station

Michael was a deserter,

You'll be one, too!

Oh Valen!

Michael was a deserter!

You'll be one, too!

Oh Valen!

Micheal was a deserter!

You'll be one, too!

Look away

Beyond

The Blue space station

Mike turned on his B5 Buddy,

You'll turn yours, too!

Oh Valen!

Mike turned on his B5 Buddy,

You'll turn yours, too!

Oh Valen!

Mike turned on his B5 Buddy,

You'll turn yours, too!

Look away

Beyond

The Blue space station

Edgars was an army Lawyer,

You'll be one, too!

Oh Valen!

Edgars was an army lawyer,

You'll be one, too!

Edgars was an army lawyer,

You'll be one, too!

Look away

Beyond

The Blue space station


End file.
